


My crazy life 3

by NordicPossession



Series: Humor [3]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mummy: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Series: Humor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607026





	My crazy life 3

**Me:** “Listen, Blee. I was wondering something. When was the last time that you said, _”I love you”_ to anybody?”  
**Blee:** “I love you?”  
**Me:** “Yeah.”  
**Blee:** “What, do you live in a fricking fairyland or something?”  
**Me:** “I just wanted to know.”  
**Blee:** “This is real life, Luba. People don't just go around saying that.”  
**Me:** “Yes, they do, Blee.”  
**Blee:** “Name one. Name one person.”  
**Me:** “Imhotep.”  
**Blee:** “That's an act.”  
**Me:** “It's not an act, Blee. He means it.”  
**Blee:** “Why are you asking me these things?”  
**Me:** “I just wanna know, that's all.”  
**Blee:** “Do you ever say it to Maul?”  
**Me:** “You're getting kind of personal now.”  
**Blee:** “Luba, you're my friend.”  
**Imhotep:** _*comes into the house.*_ “Hello, Luba, sweetie.”  
**Me:** “Hi, Imhotep.” _*turns back to Blee.*_ “Come on, it's nothing. I was asking, that's all.” _*turns around to Imhotep.*_ “I was just asking how come nobody ever says, _”I love you”_ around here? But I'm starting to realize what a stupid question that is.”  
**Imhotep:** “No! That's not stupid at all, Luba!”  
**Maul:** “There happens to be a very good explanation for it, though. Your friend Blee doesn't know what love is.”  
**Blee:** “Okay, Oh boy, Here we go.”  
**Me:** “When Imhotep and I were first married I said it all the time.”  
**Blee:** “Name one time.”  
**Me:** “All the time.”  
**Blee:** “When did you say it?”  
**Me:** “I said it all the time! I happen to be a very loving, caring woman Blee! You know that, Blee! But, I mean, after years and years of giving and sharing and getting nothing in return, one tends to....”  
**Blee:** “You said it one time to me in California.”  
**Me:** “Shut up.”  
**Blee:** “One time!”  
**Me:** “Shut up!!”  
**Blee:** “The night you had the rum candy.”  
**Me:** “Shut up!!! You see what I have to put up with Imhotep!?”  
**Blee:** “Look, you don't have to say it. It's okay. Plus Why is it so important to you all of a sudden?”  
**Me:** “My parents never said it. When you were a kid, didn't you want your parents to say it to you?”  
**Blee:** “Of course. But they didn't.”  
**Me:** “Why?”  
**Blee:** “They didn't wanna spoil me.”  
**Me:** “This is the way we wanna be? Is this the way we want everyone to be? What would be so wrong with saying, _”I love you”_ around here once in a while?”  
**Blee:** “We're not living in a fricking fairyland here, Luba!”  
**Me:** “there's just one thing I want you to know Blee.”  
**Blee:** “What is it?”  
**Me:** “I love you Blee!” _*I hug him.*_  
**Blee:** “Oh, God! Luba no!”  
**Me:** “I love you, Imhotep!” _*I hug Imhotep.*_  
**Blee:** “You can stop, Luba!”  
**Imhotep:** “Luba, you're scaring Blee.”  
**Me:** “Maulie, sweetheart!” _*I hug him as soon as he comes into the house.*_ “I love you. I'm so sorry.”  
**Maul:** “Sorry for what?”  
**Me:** “For never saying _”I love you”_. But from now on, I'm gonna say it to you all the time, all of you. Even Blee. I love you guys!”  
**Blee:** “Isn't this the part of the movie where she's supposed to get shot by the real her?”  
**Me:** “We are alive for such a short while. Your friends should know how you feel.”  
**Blee** “I'm feeling it's not that short of a while.”  
**Imhotep:** “To tell you the truth, I felt kind of embarrassed at first, too. But now.....” _*Gives Blee a great big hug.*_  
**Blee:** “Oh, God!”  
**Imhotep:** “I love you, Blee!”  
**Blee:** “All right. Thanks, Imhotep! Me, too. I'll be over here.” _*floats up to where nobody can reach him.*_  
**Imhotep:** “I love you, Maul!” _*gives Maul a great big hug as well.*_  
**Me:** “Isn't this lovely!?”  
**Blee:** “Come on, Don't!! Enough already!! Oh, God!!!”  
**Maul:** “What the hell is going on here?”  
**Me:** “I told them that I love him.”  
**Maul:** “What! Why?”  
**Me:** “I thought I could find out why I was the way I was. But now I know why. I'm from a mental institution!” _*I point at Blee.*_  
**Maul:** “I love you, Luba!” _*Maul hugs me.*_  
**Me:** “Thanks, I love you too, Maul.”  
**Blee:** “Luba? This is not what I wanted. Could everybody just go back to normal? I think it was much better before everybody loved each other.”  
**Imhotep:** “Wait a minute. This is between you two? This is your problem?”  
**Me:** “Yeah. I was trying to find out why I'm not the most demonstrative person, and I thought.....”  
**Blee:** “You thought it was my fault. It's typical. You blame me. This is your problem, and the first thing you do is point at me.”  
**Maul:** “Nobody's pointing, Blee. If it's anybody's fault, it's you.”  
**Blee:** “Please, just stop.”  
**Imhotep and Maul:** “I don't understand you two. Why do you two deal with important things we all talk about like this?”  
**Blee:** “I'm sorry to ever bring them up.”  
**Me:** “I'm sorry, too. I'll tell you one thing, Blee. I'll never bother you on this subject again. I promise. Okay? let's just forget I ever said anything, all right?”  
**Blee:** “yes let’s, all of us, thanks everyone.” _*groans and leaves the house.*_


End file.
